


The Water That Shapes the Ice and the Fire That Keeps Them From Growing Too Cold

by OspreyW



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, OG character storyline, PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Needs a Hug, post-serum Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OspreyW/pseuds/OspreyW
Summary: This story follows the MCU, but it is slightly different.(Also I have a few couples that aren’t canon but are fanon) I basically took the Universe, and added a whole new major character. Her name is Elise Winters aka Eli. She was thrown out of her home when she was eight and she’s been living with Bucky and Steve ever since. But when Steve’s drafted into war... without Bucky... and she’s not allowed to go (she’s 15 so what?)... no is not an answer. By don’t worry, she’s more than capable of holding her own during war.





	1. Storm’s Coming

**Author's Note:**

> So basically what I’m going to do with this story is I’m going to do TFA oventhe course of a few stories then I’m goong to take a break from the story line and let anyone who reads this comment a story of Eli’s that they want to hear. Ie. Eli’s favorite memory, the first time Eli met Bucky and Steve, A specific battle or fight she was in, her worst memory, etc. Just lmk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of TFA, I’m kinda taking the story slowly.

 

Tap Tap. Tap. Tap Tap. Tap. Tap tap tap tap taptaptap with each passing second, Bucky”s foot tapped faster. He just got new shoes, complete with his new Sergeant uniform. He was leaving for the war tomorrow. Oh shoot, I can’t think about that. Ill think of something else. We were waiting outside a cinema. Waiting for Steve to come out and quip his “Hello!” with a voice as bright as the afternoon sun. It had been 2 minuets since we arrived. 1 minute since Steve should’ve walked out of the cinema, and 20 seconds since Buck started his tapping. 53 seconds ago, Bucky has started his staring at the door. 46 seconds ago, Bucky had crossed his arms. It was 17 seconds after his tapping had reached a maximum when he unfurled his arms and announced. “Stevie’s gotten himself in trouble again.” I snorted, knowing full well this was a possibility, but ever the voice of reason I answered, “Chill, Buck. He’s probably just helping an old woman up the aisle, or watching the end credits. You know his ridiculous theory that Cartoons play those after-credit scenes. Maybe he’s just waiting to see if he’s right. Which he’s not... what kind of a cartoon plays another scene and expects people to wai-“  
“-Focus! Steve. Where is Steve.” “  
“Like I said he’s probably-“  
“Probably, maybe, odds are... I need definite.” I signed before answering,  
“Most likely-“  
“Most likely he’s either in the right or left alley gettin beaddup for sayin sumin dumb. I’ll take right you take left.” He pivoted and started towards his respective alley.  
“Your accent gets worse when you get mad.”  
“Shaddup.”

After determining the left alley was Steve-free, I went into the right. And sure enough,  
“Nice shiner, Scrawny. I’ll ice it when we get home.” Bucky’s shoulders were shaking with a barely withheld laugh as Steve sighed, “I had em’ on the ropes.” Bucky nodded his agreement and sling an arm around my shoulder as I turned to walk beside them. Buck’s eyes lit up as he held out a news paper.  
“Well Stevie, better get cleaned up. We gotta’ coupla dames to dress and impress tonight.” The magazine read,  
“World Expo! See the Future!” Without even asking, Bucky clapped his hand on my shoulder and said,  
“Don’t worry, Frosty. You’re coming too.” This wasn’t usually the kind of outing I was invited too.  
“You Sure I won’t scare your ‘dames’ away?”  
“Maybe,” he flicked my ear, “but tonight is special circumstances. Right, Stevie?” Steve and I both glanced at Bucky’s uniform, and stayed silent the rest of the walk home. 

Sparks danced across the stage as the previously hovering car flopped to the ground. All the dancer scattered away from it with nervous glances to Howard Stark. He cleared his throat,  
“Well I did say a few years, didn’t I?” That won a laugh from the crowd. Despite my icy mood, i smiles a little. A floating car was pretty cool. Bucky has an arm sling around his girl and turned to look at Steve and I. His quirked smile instantly faded to a frown.  
“Where’s Stevie?” He was gone.  
“I’ll go look for him.” I tried to smile at Bucky, but it was more of a grimace.  
“Wait wait wait I’m coming too.” His girl turned to see where he was going and I told him,  
“I’ll go. You stay with your girl.” It came out harsher than I had intended. He just grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the main crowd.  
“Alright Stevie, where are ya.” Through the buzz of the crowd and the blindingly colorful lights everywhere you looked, it was going to be impossible to spot him. Bucks voice was already edged with worry. Annoyance flared in me. Bucky coddled Steve too much. What was Steve gonna do when Bucky leaves? A pang shot through my heart, as painful as a knife. He was leaving. Tomorrow. Breathing became difficult. What would I do without Bucky? Before I knew it, he was gently brushing tears from my cheeks.  
“Hey, Frosty. Whazza’ matter?” His accent was getting worse. I knocked his hand away. He was leaving. And that was that. I had spent so much time not thinking about it that I it never had time to sink in.  
“Steve. Focus. Where is Steve?” I repeated his earlier words to me.  
“Hey hey hey, don’t shut me out.”  
“You’re leaving tomorrow what does it matter?” His eyes flashed and he grabbed my arms,  
“Eli, I don’t want to leave you. In fact, I’m terrified for you. I’m leaving a 20 year old asthmatic who can barely lift his body and a 15 year old girl all alone in New York City,” Bucky’s eyes became haunted, “GOD! I’m leaving you all alone. I’m...” He took a shaky breath and recollected his easy apathy, “you’ll do fine. Stevie’s gonna get a job, you’re gonna work at bar, get yourself a nice man,”  
“Alright alright!” I could tell he had again dropped his mask of apathy, but i laughed anyways. If only for his benefit. Content that I was smiling, he began to look for Steve once more.  
“Where’d That punk run off too?” I hit Bucks arm to get his attention, and looked up to see the sign that read,  
“Enlist here!” Bucky was already striding towards the tent before I looked back to him. 

I stayed out of the tent as Bucky and Steve went at it. I didn’t like hearing their arguments so I tended to wander off. Bucky strode our of the tent, a look of almost anguish written across his face. It was gone a flash, making me wonder if i has imagined it... no. I knew I hadn’t because that was Steve standing just outside the tent. A similar look distorting his face. Bucky caught my arm as he walked past me,  
“Stay with the punk and make sure he don’t do nuthin stupid. I’m going dancing... I’ll... see You tomorrow.” We both knew I wouldn’t see him tomorrow. He wasn’t going to be going home that night. And so I flung my arms around him, and squeezed. Because he WAS leaving tomorrow, and... and he might not come back. I squeezed a little harder.  
“See ya, round Frosty.”  
“Your accent is worse.” Was my only answer.

No. No no no no no no no. Bucky going off to war? Fine. Whatever. He can handle it. But Steve?! Steve? Four feet nothing and 68 pounds underweight was going to war. Some idiot had let Steve go to WAR. Fear, cold and true gripped my heart. Not because I was going to be left alone (I’ll think about that later) but because Steve was going to war. He was more likely to be killed by a cold than any bullets. As soon as the idiot who had cleared Steve walked out of the examination room, I pounced.  
“Look at this kid,” I grabbed Steve’s arm and wobbled it up and down, “He can’t lift a bag of flour and you’re going to send him to war?!?” The old man responding with a German accent,  
“He’s not going to war. He’s TRAINING for war. He is being considered for the Super-Soldier-Serum. You’ve heard of it, no?” Of course I had, but... but he was just going to training. Not to war. I glared at Steve. He hadn’t told me that when he had waltzed out of tent, puffing his chest. He glared right back. Probably for wobbling his arm. Without breaking eye contact with Steve I said,  
“I’m going too.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the old man look me up and down, snort, and then go back to reading his charts.  
“You don’t know what I can do...” He cut me off,  
“I look forward to working with you, Mr.Rogers.” And held his hand out for Steve to shake it. I was being ignored. Ice filled my veins.  
“I’m. Going. Let me go with him.” He sighed through his nose and looked at me, and seemed to straighten.  
“Keep ya cool, Frosty...” Steve warned me. I ignored him.  
“Why?” He asked, his voice tremoring. Good. He should be scared.  
“Because if this man gets hurt,” I grabbed the old mans clip board, “I might just send this world into a third Ice Age out of spite.” The old man dropped the clip board, which was now completely covered in a sheet of ice, and it shattered on the floor. The man looked to me a again, and physically paled. I knew what he was looking at. I knew the once-blue eyes that had turned pure white, I knew the mist leaking from them like dry ice, I knew the trails of ice that we’re frozen on my cheek like tear drops. I knew I was terrifying. And I knew that Steve was not going anywhere without me.


	2. The Ruins of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli’s plan to join the army didn’t go as expected. Instead of helping Steve train for a war she was under no circumstances letting him go into, she was sent to the front lines. It’s been a few months, and Eli has changed. She operates within a special Ops Unit, lead by a sharp shooter named Spinnler, and they’ve gotten themselves into a bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still developing my writing style, and this ain’t even the main story btw, Eli’s main arc really happens in between AoU and IW. Sorry if this is moving too fast I just want to get to the good parts!

“THIS. IS NOT. WHAT I MEANT!” I screamed into the air. I was screaming at nothing. I was screaming at the line of German assholes firing at me. I was screaming at the scientist who shipped me off to the front lines of war the second Steve and I set foot in that camp.   
“Oh it’s not so bad. War builds character, Khione!” the man sitting in a crater beside me had to yell over the defaming sounds of war. His name was Spinnler and he was also an asshole. Khione was my code name. She was the Greek Goddess Of Ice. I would rather they called me Frosty.   
“What are we even doing here?” In The months that I have been at war, my voice hollowed out. My eyes dimmed. The ice I use to kill the soldiers before me has turned colder. It’s made me colder. But my hair turned white so I got that going for me. My sense of humor was the first thing to go. I should have stayed home, I thought for the millionth time before twisting to the top of the crater. Two shard of ice flew from hands, 4 soldiers went down.   
“Great, now could you do that with the rest of them?” Cricket called to me from a ditch he crouched behind a few meters in from of me. The rest of team was made up of three other dicks whose names I can’t remember. Spinnler I remember because he’s the captain. Cricket, because he’s the only one on this team besides Spinnler who doesn’t treat me like a monster. Doesn’t mean I like him. He was 5 foot nothing with a dab of schizophrenia. The man lived for war and battle and carnage. The ginger son of bitch was practically drooling over my powers. He launched himself from his hiding place and almost tackled me to the ground getting into the crater Spinnler and I were stationed.   
“If you’re gonna do something cool,” he made a “BOOM” gesture with his hands, “do it now. We gotta get moving.”   
“I will, once someone tells me what we’re moving towards.” Cricket glanced at Spinnler who gave him a confirming nod.  
“We think we found Hydras main base of operation.”  
“What’s the catch.” There’s always a catch with these sort of things.  
“THIS is the catch,” he gestured to the soldiers who were now steadily loosing, “its heavily guarded and almost impossible to get into.”   
“Well that’s I’m here for.” Time to throw a tantrum. These were the moments that kept me going. The times when I could take all the hate, and rage, and despair, and utter loneliness, and turn it into shard of ice. Ice so sharp, it could split an atom. The only problem with this tactic, was it used to drained my well of power. After this part, I typically wasn’t needed for anything else. So I didn’t mind. I stepped out of crater, and ran a hand down the slick surface of a jagged icicle protruding from the ground, and impaling 6 soldiers on the shard end of it. There were several others inside the clearing of our fire-fight. Every time I used my powers like this, every time I let my power do what it want, I get a little less tired. I looked into my innermost self, to my very core, and understood more than felt, that I had barely even scratched the surface of the frozen rage inside me. It wanted out. Looking through the trees, I could make out the building we were approaching. I had been told of the horrors Hydra inflicted. I knew of the monstrosities, and the nightmarish-weapons that were made inside that building. I wanted to turn it I to a Winter Wonderland. Needless to say, that’s not what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk what you think! About my writing, the story, the characters, all of it is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk what you think! This is my first published story ever so feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
